


Blood and Rose water.

by BumbleBeeHoneyLee



Series: Loves garden. [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood mentioned, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeHoneyLee/pseuds/BumbleBeeHoneyLee
Summary: Roman knew the thorns of a rose could hurt what he didn’t know was that so could the petals.He stares at the bloody Rose petals lying in his open palm, they fall slowly from his open mouthoneby one.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Loves garden. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Blood and Rose water.

Roman knew the thorns of a rose could hurt what he didn’t know was that so could the petals.

He stares at the bloody Rose petals lying in his open palm, they fall slowly from his open mouth one by one. Each a delicate reflection.

Of course he loved Virgil, why hadn’t he seen it before? He was a fool, a court jester dancing circles round the truth. The truth that was plain to see in his joyful smiles, flushed face, beating heart, and now blood covered hands and flower coated lungs.

It was funny, after that first time as he watched Virgil run away, the burning in his lungs beginning , it was always roses. Perhaps a symbol of his unchanging love? Or perhaps that’s the only flower willing to take the place of his words. Logan of course noticed immediately and said nothing, feelings didn’t suit him the way they did Patton. So he watched quietly as red fell from Romans lips.

 _“Of course.”_ He had muttered as he turned and walked away.

The pain of unrequited love was not lost on Roman, He was a poet, he felt it in every breath, in every glance Virgil threw his way. It was in the itch in his lungs and the hitching of his breath as another petal fell, just as it was in the metallic tinge in his mouth. He was also an actor, and the greatest role he ever played was a man not yet in love.

Each day grew harder as the flowers grew larger each breath a sharp pain as thorns clawed at his throat and roses filled his mouth. Everything tasted of blood and rose water.

Singing eased the pain, in that the love he could express through song stemmed the flowery bleeding wound for but a moment. The showcase of self acceptance and resilience seemed to calm the aching in the chest for a few verse filled moments.

It never occurred to him that the petals that fell from Virgil’s lips might be for him, of course it didn’t. Love is not expected by the insecure, love hides behind shame, and a whisper of _‘you’re not good enough.’_

So of course he never saw the words falling from Virgil’s lungs stained a blood red. Nor did he ever consider reading aloud the words written on his. Unlike Virgil Roman found poetry in the petals that fell from his bloodied lips, a whisper of those word he couldn’t bring himself to say.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Validation please.


End file.
